Tough Love
by Trent-Friend
Summary: Elesis in madly in love with Elsword. Though she tries to bury those feeling, something inside is not letting and telling her "dispose" of anyone who tries to take him away from her. How will this effect her love life and does Elsword feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

This is something im working on as another story after In the Shadows, I don't how this will go down with you all. So here it is.

Contains: Yandere, Incest, Sex, and slight drinking

Here is what Elsword looks like for this story as well as In The Shadows, /art/Elsword-Infinity-Sword-Concept-443265558, please leave him positive feedback.

Only two characters for this chapter

Elesis: Dark Knight to Crimson Avenger, 21

Elsword: Infinity Sword,18

* * *

Elsword was in his living room on the couch playing Call of Duty Advance Warfare his PlayStation 4 when he saw his sister coming towards the door. he quickly paused the game, dropped the controller, and ran to the counter in the kitchen two things as Elesis entered the door.

"Hey sis how was work?" Elsword as he entered back into the living room holding the two things behind his back.

"Fucking tiring as hell".she said exhausted. "I really need a car so i don't tire myself out before i get there".

"Why not take the bus sis?" Elsword asked.

"The bus always makes me late" she stated in a annoyed tone.

"Well I have three surprises for you my lovely sister Elesis."

"Oh really now lil bro? I've got to see this". She said believing he is about to prank her.

The first thing he pulled from behind his back was a bouquet of roses with a teddy bear and a card.

"This is for you sis. Its not much but i thought you might like them" he said blushing at her.

"Oh my Els if i didn't know any better I'd say you are in love with me you sicko. She said as she laughed and tossed all his gifts in the trash. "What else you got bro"

Elsword was silent for a moment because what she did hurt him.

"Hello? earth to Elsword." She said and hit him in the gut.

All he said was "Oh right." And took a card. "I took your advise and got my license."

"Nice job bro I'm proud of me for making actually do something with your life" she said proudly. "So whats the last one?"

Elsword was a bit too upset to say anything and just tossed her a pair of of keys and motioned her to follow her. She did so and when she walked outside, her eye went as wide as large saucers at what was in front of her. Her brother just gave her the keys to a 2014 red Dodge Challenger.

'_How did i not notice this red beauty before now_?!' she thought to herself.

"I said up every dollar i made this summer just so everything easier." Elsword said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Y-yeah?! Well i didn't need your help you know! I could bought this myself,so you kinda just wasted your time!". She scoffed as turned away from him.

All Elsword did was sigh and go grab his book bag. (A/N I don't call it back pack it doesn't work for me) "I'm gonna go to Eve and Add's house. I don't how long I'll be, so tell mom and don't wait up." He left left the drive head in a different direction, Elesis didn't notice.

After she felt he was gone, she screamed with joy like a school girl. Though she acted hostile to her brother, she truly loved everything her he brought. It was the best day for her life because him. She went inside and pulled the roses and teddy bear out the trash and held them close.

"Oh Elsword, I love you so much. I'm sorry but you just can't know how I feel...not yet, but soon my love, very soon." She said darkly.

Then she remembered his friends, more specifically of the girls.

"First those slut friends gotta go then your boy buddies can die too if the interfere." She said thinking of mostly Eve and Aisha.

She shook her head as if she was trying to come back to her senses.

"No I have to bury these feelings for him its just wrong, but I'll keep the gifts."

* * *

So tell if you all like this and think it would be something you want me to do after In the Shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

As Elsword continued to walk to the small bar he and his friends sometimes hang out at, he thought about everything that had transpired minutes ago. He bought his sister flowers, a teddy bear, a car, and a diamond ring. He didn't give her the ring because of how she reacted to everything else.

"I guess I could give this to her when i get to bar." Elsword said with a sad smile.

That "her" he was referring to was his bully turned first love Chloe. In middle she teased him and pushed him around a lot and he hated her, but when high school came around she seem to be much more gentle with him while still bullying him. At one point she cornered her behind the school building and kissed him and she left him there stunned.

The very next day, Elsword walk up to Chloe and pushed her up against her locker and kissed her. She quickly melted into the kissed and what started out as a forceful kiss quickly turned into a full on make-out session. From there the two started dating though it was a short lived relationship.

**_(Flashback)_**

**Lemon warning: Skip if you don't want to read it.**

**A/N this may not be very good so sorry.**

_Chloe__ and Elsword were at her house cuddling and watching a movie when Chloe decided that it was time to tell Elsword what she has holding back on for awhile._

_"Hey red we need to talk." Chloe said._

_"Whats up Chloe?" Elsword said looking at her worried._

_"Oh come on babe don't give me that look you and i both knew this would happen soon." She said with tears going down her cheeks._

_"I know but i wish it would have happened a little later"._

_"Me too red, me too."_

_"...lets do it"_

_She blush a deep red that was very visible on her dark skin._

_"Red... Are you sure you want to?"_

_"Yeah Chloe i want to give my first time to you"_

_"Oh red...I know you do but if i get pregnant now ill be in college and you'll be at knight academy...we wont be able to take care of the baby._

_"...Then let me just pleasure you Chloe"._

_She just nodded and Elsword took off her pants and the g-string she only wore for him._

_Once she was bottemless he immedately stuck his tounge deep inside Chloe's pussy._

_"Oh red!".She moaned. _

_"No foreplay babe? gee your no-AAH SHIT!" She hissed as Elsword moved his tounge around inside her with great force._

_'Oh god this is amazing he is so good i just hope he doesnt-'_

_ Her train of thought was interrupted when Elsword found her g-spot, much to both her pleasure and displeasure._

_"OOOH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed._

_Elsword lifted his head quickly and looked at her worried. _

_"Chloe are you o-" he was slapped by Chloe._

_"Did I fucking tell your ass to fucking stop?!" She yelled._

_"No?" _

_"Then get back to it red I'm way to close for you to just quit now." She demanded._

_Just just went back down and continued his assault on Chloe's wet womanhood._

_Her breathing quickened and she started clawing through the sheets._

_"Oh red! Im gonna cum" Chloe yelped._

_That only fueled him to strengthen the pleasure assault,which is what she wanted._

_"Red! Im cumming baby you better take it down like a man!" She demanded._

_And with that she reached her climax. Elsword also swollowed all that came out. He also found out something about his now ex._

_She was a squirter._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

When Elsword walk into the bar, everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Hey its my favorite cop!" One of the bar dunks said with a slur voice.

"Hey Bantus how are you?"

"You know me...drunk as usual" Bantus said with a drunk smile and slur.

"Ok you just stay away from cars and weapons." Elsword chuckled.

"I always-".He passed out on the counter in mid sentence.

Elsword went to his usual seat when he saw some guy hitting on the bar tender.

"Come on baby how about it?" Said the strange guy.

"I said no and that's final damn it!" Yelled the bar tender.

The atmosphere began to get heavy but the guy and the bartender didn't notice it. Everyone who goes to that bar regularly know the story Elsword and the bartender and they knew what happened to the last guy who "hit" on her. Elsword got angerier with every passing second. He balled his fist up so hard his nails dug into his but the two saw Elsword's hands bleeding and immediately knew what he was about to and watch.

"Chloe you need this money right?" The man took out and large stack of cash and waved it in front of her.

"...you know i need it for school."

She said.

"Then i suggest you go get the car and get nice and wet for me."

When Elsword heard that he lost it. Something in him snapped and he made his way over to the two.

"I have a boyfriend so no!" She yelled.

"Oh is that right? And where is this faggot?!"

He felt a tap on shoulder and smiled to himself. As he turned around he swung at whatever. Chole flinched when he swung at that only made Elsword angrier. Then he remember when he saw another man put his hands on his sister made her flinch like that until she finally beat him down and no longer saw just Chole, he saw his sister too. the man fist was about to hit Elsword but he caught it with his bloody hand.

"What?! Who the hell are you runt?"

Elsword didn't answer, he just tighten the grip in the man's fist.

Within seconds the man was on his knees and everyone could see that Elsword was not letting up

"H-hey let me go you little shit" he grunted.

Elsword didnt obey and only tighten his grip til he heard a satisfying snap in the man's hand.

"AAAHH THAT LITTLE FUCK BROKE MY HAND! That it you basted now your don-". He was stopped short when Elsword punched him out cold.

As He looked at the unconscious body, his rage seemed to only grow, so he began to stomp the mans face in. He got brutal and added more power to the assault.

People were shocked at his action and tried to get him to stop but their voice fell on deaf ears until bantus came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

As if waking up from a coma, Elsword looks around the room with a shocked face of his own.

"It ain't worth it kid trust me"Bantus said pointing to his scar where is eye used to be.

"plus who is gonna be the cop to keep me in check out here if you get arrested?" He added with his usual smile.

Elsword smile a little and felt a little more at ease.

"Thanks Da-I mean Bantus I really need that pull back to reality." He said softly.

"Hey, Its Papa Bantus now kid we are all family i don't mind being your old man." Bantus said with a hearty laugh.

As if on cue the head of the knight force walked in.

"And I guess that makes me your mother ya hothead."

"Stella, I thought you quit drinking". Bantus said.

"Oh no I just quit drinking around you."

Everyone laugh at what she said and Bantus' defeated face.

"Your so cruel honey" Bantus said in a defeated voice.

"Oh quit your whinin banty bear you know I just hate it when we're both drunk. We are better when one is wasted and the other is sober." She said kissing his forehead and petting him.

"I know dear but still." Bantus whined playfully.

"Oh you know I love you"

She punched his arm then hugged him. It remind him of what his sister what his sister did to him. Then Elsword took out his phone and saw that Elesis hand call him 18 time with over 49 text, the most recent texts all ending with "ur dead wen u get home dumb ass".

"I should head home now". Elsword announced. "Elesis is worried and is worried about me."

"That doesn't sound like her now being pissed at you sounds like the Elesis everyone know". Stella said

"I know thats what I said worried about me"

Everyone oh'd and laughed in unison as they caught on to what he meant.

Just as Elsword was about to leave he found a envelope with Chloe's name on it and remember why he came down to the bar in the first place.

"Chloe before forget i want you to have this its from me and the gang i check your college and they said this should be enough to give you a full ride for all four years."

Cole looked at Elsword and began to cry her eyes out of joy at Elsword's deed.

"Red...I...thank you so much you dont know what this means to me."

"No problem Chloe and don't worry about paying me back you font have too."

She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Your the best you know that?" She said softly.

"I guess so" he said with uncertainty.

He looked at the time on his phone and it read 10:30. "Its about time I get home Elesis doesn't like cooking food any later than 10:30." He said sheepishly.

Stella laugh proudly. I taught her well so I suggest you do now Elboy otherwise you in for a world of hurt. She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah I'll see you all later." And with that he, left the pub and began his journey home.

* * *

**_(At Home)_**

Elesis was no where near the kitchen, she was in Elsword,s room in nothing but her panties and one of his shirts.

When she called Add, he said that Elsword never came by. She then called Aisha to see if she saw him and she said she has been with raven all day and they didn't see him at all. She couldn't call Rena or Chung since the both we're there with her at the time looking for him as well. After an hour they went home and said they'd talk to him tomorrow.

"Elsword..." She sighed as she laid on his bed.

A voice in her head began to speak to her.

**_'I bet he's with that Chloe bitch'_**

"No she at college so he couldn't be"

**_'Haven't you been listening to our lover? He said she came back in may to work for tutition money'_**

"WHAT?!"

**'****_Yeah and who know what they are doing right now'_**

"If she is touching my Elsword I swear I'll gut and skin that bitch alive and then I'll-wait who are you?.."

**_'I'm you or at least a manifestation of you deep dark wishes and desires.'_**

"But when and how and why?"

**_'I came to be when that bastard Ran put his hands on you. You wanted him to be murdered and be the killer. As for how with enough bottled up emotions stuff like this can happy. Why is for one reason, To get everything you want. You seem to be a bit to scared to do the things you want so I will take over and do it for you'._**

"That explain a lot but whats with this need for my brother's love and affection as a lover?"

**_'The moment Elsword wrapped his strong loving arms around you when Ran pretty much broke you was pretty much the day you fell in love with him and its the biggest reason I exist'._**

"Oh Elsword..."

As she said that Elsword entered the house.

"Hey big sis I'm home. Im sorry I worried you."

Elesis heard him and breathed. "Its ok darlin I'm just happy your home".

"Also...I'm sorry about earlier...its just that..I love you Elesis and I wanted make you happy but i guess i didnt and again I'm sorry."

Elesis just hung her head low and lets tears fall from her face.

**_'See what you did to our precious love?! You made him sad with your dumb act!'_**

She stayed quiet and continued to cry.

**_'Let me take over and I'll make him and us feel so much better'._**

"...ok"

Suddenly she got up and grabbed one of Elsword's red plaid long sleeve button up shirts and went to her room.

"I'm gonna give my first time to you Elsword and then those whores will be nothing but a distant memory. And if this doesn't work?"

She picked up four kunai and threw all at the head shot pictures of Aisha, Eve, Rena, and Chloe. All of which, were pierced right in between the eyes.

**"I'll make them all disappear."**

* * *

Sorry for the long ass delay and spelling errors. I kinda got lazy and forgot were i wanted to go with this chapter until i started acting out in my head and got back on track so yeah thanks for bearing with me.

A new chapter will be up very soon.

In the Shadows should get its up date today as well

R&amp;R thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who Favorited and left a review on this story I'm glad your liking it

* * *

Also I will be using some Grand Chase Characters for this chapter and some future ones too I hope you don't mind

Elesis slipped on some skin tight leather pants, a black shirt that cuts off a bit at the bottem showing her stomach and shows a lot of her double D clevage, and over that shirt is Elsword's red plaid shirt with the bottem front tied up to show her stomach as well. She then applied shadow red eye shadow and light pink lip gloss and put on her favorite red converses.

When she looks in thr mirror she sees herself with flat hair and realized it is her true desires.

'What do you want?'

**_'You should have just let me done it last night. Maybe you would be going on a real date with Elsword insted of being a wing woman for your friends'_**

'I told you I wasnt ready for that to happen yet,and besides, if he really love me he'll let me go.'

**_'Oh that bullshit. You honestly he wouldnt let you go? He want your happiness dumbass!'_**

'I know but I-'

**_'But what?! You scared of his love or do you actually care what everyone thinks about you?'_**

'Now you know both of those are complete bullshit!'

**_'Then what is huh?!' _**She asked a bit fusterated.

'I-I just want to make him jealous is all!' Elesis blurted out.

**_'Oh is that what this all about?'_**

_'_Yeah i-it is' Elesis said while blushing madly.

The reflection started laughing hysterically.

**_'I knew that all along I want to hear you say it'_**

'Y-your jerk you know that?!'

**_'Of course I do sweetheart'_**

"Elesis your friends are here!" I heard my brother yell.

"Ok thank you pumkin!" I quickly covered my mouth and blushed."I mean dilweed!"

**_"No you had it right at pumkin. Although I would would have called him master". _**Her other self swooned.

_'And wear a maid outfit!'_ She said happily.

They sighed happily "well I better get going. The girls will get agitated if i lag."

**_"I still say its a waste of time plus..."_**

"Plus what? Whats wrong?" Elesis got serious because she thinks they may be feeling the same thing.

**_"I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen and if it does it will get worse as time goes on. I know you feel it to dont you?"_**

"I feel that too but im sure its just our imagination" she said shrugging

_**"I hope you right Elesis"**_she began to fade away _**"By the way, just call me Elsa". **_She said with a smirk and vanished.

She appiled one last small touch of red eye shadow and lip stain and made her way down stairs.

* * *

(_Elsword's POV_)

"Hey Eldunce tell your sister to hurry her ass up we gotta surprise for her".

That was Amy...Elesis's friend from collage. She has pink hair, pig tails,and she hates me. I hate her too..she paired her up with that peice of shit guy Ran and if her surpise is what I think it is? Then its **him**...

* * *

(_General POV_)

As Elesis came down her eyes met Elswords and her heart started pounding.

_'Oh god he's looking at me' _she thought while blushing.

_**'Maybe he likes what he sees' **__Elsa chimed in.__**'mmm I like what I see too'.**_

_'Yeah Els does look extra fine today'she swooned._

Elsword at the moment was only in his pajama's and a aporin.

_**'Its something about him in that aprain that just makes him even sexier' Elsa seductivly growled.**_

_'Thats the fact that Elsword is a real man and takes care of his woman'_

_**Elsa moans softly 'He is definatly a real man alright let me take over and give him a "reward". **_

**_"_**W-What! No No absolutly not there will be none of that!" She yelled out loud.

"Elesis you ok? Whats wrong and no what?" Elsword asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah your fine-i mean hot-sexy-no!" She took a deep breath."I mean yes im fine Elsword."

_**Elsa laughed hystarically 'you totally were one think i mean fucking him! I just meant a kiss or two, but sex is great idea.'**_

_'No god damn it last night was way too close'_

_**(Flash back)**_

_"Elesis I'm so sorry im late i kinda got caught up at Eve's house" Elsword shouted from the living room._

_Elesis came down from her room giggling evily._

_"Oh Elsword, I know you went to see your ex. But, I dont blame you." She walked towards her brother and cornered him." I was rude to you. I shouldn't have lied to you." She kissed him passionately. _

_Elsword was caught off guard at first but then hungrily kissed her back._

_They were battling with their tounges for mouth domintation and from the way Elesis was moaning, Elsword was winning._

_"Mmm Elsword~" she moaned in his mouth_

_They broke their kiss and just stared at each other for awhile. Elesis then regained control of her mind and didn't know what to do. This was what she wanted, but she wasn't ready for all of it ready._

_**'Just copy what I say' Elsa sighed.**_

_Elesis was about to argue but didn't since she did give her what she wanted._

_"Elsword?" Elesis started._

_"Yeah?" Elsword had a feeling on what she was about to say. _

_"...I love you so...I wanna take it slow...I'm not ready to go that far with you yet...please understand." Elesis said in a sorry tone._

_Elsword sighed with relief and kiss her lips lightly." I understand completely."_

_Elesis became even happier knowing her true love was willing to wait for sex but she wasnt surpised. This was her brother she was with._

_Thank you Elsword she said as she snuggled into his embrace._

_**(End of flashback)**_

Elsword and Elesis just stared at eachother until Elsword pinned her to the wall and began kissing her. She didnt resist or hesitate to his sudden show of affection, instead, she wrapped around his neck and ran one of her hands through her hair and kissed with that same firey passion.

She moaned in his mouth when Elsword inserted his tounge in her mouth and began playing with her tounge.

Their make out session was going very well until someone knocked on the door. They had a idea on who it was so wasnt really important to them**.**

"Do you really have to go Elesis? I want to be with you all day today". Elsword said like a child not wanting to leave the amusment park.

"I didnt make a promise to the sweetie so i gotta go, but tomorrow its all about us ok?"

"You work tomorrow and all week too."

"_Shit_/**_Shit_**" Elesis and Elsa said together.

"W-Well I-um.." She stammered.

"Its ok Elesis...you go have fun with your friends." He put on the best smile he could to hide the sadness but she saw right through it.

She gave a short but very passionate kiss. "I'll hurry back my love I promise."

"Ok" was his only response following his love struck smile.

They went to the door to finally answer it but were shocked to see it wasnt Amy at the door but Dio.

"Hey sexy you ready to go?" Dio asked like some kind of smooth guy picking up his girlfriend

Dio was Elesis biggest crush until he moved away and she found Ran. Once he moved back he asked her out but she turned him down since was with Ran, but she admitted to still having feelings for Dio but wanted to stay faithful so buried them.

**_'Oh fuck...fuck fuck fuck FUCK THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!' _**Elsa thought to herself.

She could tell the old feeling were surfacing and was hating Dio for possible ruining the perfection of her plans of now merging with Elesis.

Elsa looked over to Elsword and saw a dark aura around him and with every passing second it grew.

She knew that if he didn't leave, shit was about to go down.

* * *

Well its been a long time coming here is the update more back story and a set up for a fight let me know what yoy thing R&amp;R and Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the super long delay but I did have sometime to really try to shape this chapter to be what I want it to be so I hope you can enjoy it

* * *

"So babe, you ready to go or are you still trying to tuck in little Elsword here?" Dio chuckled with a cocky grin.

D-Dio when did you get back from your trip? She asked as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"About two days ago but lets talk about how sexy you look red." He closed the distance between them. "And you smell good too".

"Thank you D your such a smooth talker." Elesis was giggle and blushing like a high school girl with her crush. Elsa was losing her shit because she could do nothing but watch the dark aura engulf Elsword whole.

**_'YOU DUMB BITCH STOP FLIRTING THIS THAT SHRIMP DICK LOSER AND TAKE CARE OF OUR "REAL" LOVER BEFORE HE BEATs BOTH OF YOU LIKE UNWANTED STEP CHILDREN!'_**

_'Oh Elboy will be fine Dio is here and I'm trying to pick up where we left off'_

"So Dio." She grabbed is face and began making out with him right in front of everyone present. Dio was quick to catch on and began to dominate her mouth. He makes her moan very loudly as her grips her ass tightly.

Amy whistles at the sight "That's baby you get your man!" She smiled with pride.

Then a blur of purple moved towards Elsword quickly.

"Arme what the hell are you doing?! I'm sorry but I got caught up the moment but we can go now so come on-"

SHUDUP! she yelled back. She held Elsword close because be began voilently shaking.

"It's ok Elsword Dio won't hurt her I promise. Please calm down I'll make sure he doesn't do anything" Arme whispered in his ear while rocking back and forth. She began placing light kiss on his cheek to help."Don't worry, if no one else, I love you baby. Do you want me to stay here with you til they drop Elesis off?"

"...No...I'll be ok...thank you..." He caressed her cheek.

"Ok Elsword" as she was about to go back to her car Elsword grabbed her hand.

"...is that the McLaren P1?..."

She smile" yep the guy you set me up with was able to get one for me at a good price. You jealous?" She nudged him.

"As if" Arme giggled at him. While They were having their moment, Elsa was screaming in rage at the entire seen.

_'__**HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU DUMB BITCH?! NOW SHE HAS HIM IN HIS HANDS!'**_

_'What is the problem Dio is here again we can finally-' Elesis was cut off by Elsa_

_'__**Dio is in a cuckold relationship fuck head'**_

_'A what ?'_

_'__**A relationship that puts a cage on his little tiny dick while his girlfriend fucks someone else.'**_

_'But I thou-'_

_'__**You thought wrong. He isn't getting any and Amy is tired of hearing it from him so she is trying to set you up with him so you can deal with his short peewee. And yes, Like the stupid whore you are, you fell for it.'**_

_'No...thats not-'_

_**'Now our Elsword is going to hate us because of you. I hope you're happy...'**_

_'Elsa...Elsa please tell you're lying..._

_Everything that she had done came rushing back to her in a very bad way._

_'Oh god...OH GOD NO PLEASE!...Fuck I'm so sorry my love...'_

She began sobbing and shout apologizes to the empty space. Her internal conflict started to take its toll externally as tears fell from her face.

"Hey red..you ok babe?" Dio asked wiping the tears off of her face.

"Can we go already?! God she can cry in the car!" Amy shouted annoyed.

Whose car are you taking? All I see is the P1 and that's a two seater. Elsword asked.

We are going in my Rolls Royce ghost kid. Not like you could ever get one. Dio replied smugly.

"My car is way better than yours Dio!"

Oh yeah little runt?" Dio got in his face and shoved it. "Prove it you little shit." Dio said with a cocky smirk.

Elsword got up and went to the garage.

"Hmph that little basted doesn't even have a-" he was cut off by a high engine rev and as the garage door opened out came a red and black Koenisegg One:1. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of the car except for Elsa. She had a giant pride filled smile on her face.

_'__**That how my baby does shit. Show up, Show off, and Show out.'**_

_'How...he got one of the rarest cars in the world and all I get is a crummy challenger!?'_

_**'Shut the fuck up whore as far as I'm concerned you are lucky you got anything.'**_

Elesis said nothing else. She was crushed even more.

Elsword stepped out of the car with a smirk on his face. "Still think your car is better?!"

Dio just glared at Elsword. " lets go already.." He pull Elesis with him and amy follow.

"Well I'll see you later Elsword. Maybe you and I can have a little race." She winked at him as she went to catch up with the others.

Elesis was still crushed by the way she made Elsword feel but that didn't change the rage she felt in her heart at the sight of Arme and Amy.

_'We'll kill them both for trying to get in between me and my man...'_

_'__**Now you're talking some sense Elesis glad to see your back.'**_

_'Dio will die first for antagonizing him,Then Amy for trying to use me , and Finally Arme for trying to steal him away.'_

_'__**Ok all we need is when and how.'**_

_Everything will be fine...I already planned everything out.._

Arme looked at Elesis and smile but Elesis only gave her a death glare. She leaned over to her and whispered. "I know you pissed off that I was the one who made your 'lover' happy after your little fuck up." Elesis' stare intensified and Elsa was caught off guard." But as far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve him anymore since all it takes is for some low life to rip yourself from Elsword like that."

"And who do you think you are to tell me I don't deserve **MY** **Elsword ?"**

"I'm the girl who saved your ass from your brothers ass whoopin he was about to lay on you. You broke his heart so he isn't yours anymore." Arme smirked evilly.

**"You stay away from him he is mine only! I'll fix this you'll see!"She hissed but no one else heard them.**

"Oh I'm not the only one you should worry about there are plenty of girls who wanna be fucked by Elsword, myself included."

Elesis grabbed her by her collar and pulled it toward her.

**"You stay away from my love or swear I will knit your corpse a sweater made out of your intestines. DIO STOP THIS PIECE OF SHIT!"**

"Oh come on ba-".

She began to smash his head into the steering wheel. He stopped the car and she ran as fast as her feet would take her.

"Jeez the fuck is her deal?" Dio said annoyed and in pain.

"She must have forgotten something lets keep going to the mall." Arme answered

Elsa was in control and was charging home to fix things with Elsword.

**_'Everything will be ok my love. I'll fix us up no problem!_**' "**I'LL KILL THEM ALL JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!".**

* * *

I'm sorry I take so long with these chapters I just like to draw it out in my head first and this chapter went through a lot of changes. I'll try to be a little faster next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

So last chapter was a bit car centric and I apologize for that and friend and I had brought the subject and it carried over but not this time sorry for the delay.

* * *

The gang was back together again but Elesis was not happy with it one bit. She betrayed her lovers trust and may have broke his heart all for so boy she used to like.

She was about to call him when she saw a from Elsword.

_"Hey gunna drop off your car I gotta feelin you'll need it"_

She got a bit giddy that he was coming to see her although it was only to drop her car off.

She was ready to go wait outside for him when Amy stopped her

"Hey where are you going? We just got here and I know what happened at your house was rough but come on thats no need to try to leave".

"N-No its Elsword he's-"

"He'll be fine he's a big boy c'mon lets do some shoppin. You need to be sexy for the fellas".

Amy winks and drags her to forever 21 cloths store.

Elesis looks back to the exit and sigh. _'Fuck! I'm sorry my love'._

Outside the Mall

"Where is she Elsword? Chung and I gotta a reservation to make." Eve yelled outside the window of her boyfriends car.

"Don't worry love I'm sure she's coming". He chuckled nervously.

"You guys can go thanks for coming anyway."

"It's ok but how will you get home?"

"I'll walk you go on your hot date buddy I'll just go in and look for her."

Chung just smile and walked to Eve's car.

"Finally! Lets go we got ten minutes left!" Eve loudly sigh and drove off

Elsword watched them leave and went inside the mall looking for Elesis and maybe straighten things out with her.

He roamed through the mall with the occasional stop to

As they tried on new clothes Elesis couldn't shake the menacing presence she felt was coming.

**_'He's coming. I can feel it and it's not a good thing either'._**

_'Who's coming? what's going on?!'_

**_'Your brother is here and if what I saw is still emitting from him it's best you let me handle it'._**

_'Look if he wants to fight I can take-'_

_**'NO JUST-just trust me ok I am the only who knows what to do!'**_

_'... ok fine how close he?'_

**_'He is right in front of us and he is not very happy...'_**

Elesis opened the changing stall door and there he was with a face she could only describe as demonic.

**"It's time for your punishment."**

"Wha-?" She was caught off guard when he just lunged at her.He grabs her, pushes her in the room, and locks the door.

**"You had me waiting for you outside Elesis". **He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him.

**"That wasn't very nice".** He whispers in her ear then lick and bites her earlobe.

Elesis shivered at the action. She was completely defenseless against him and it scared her.

_'Hey Elsa now would be a good time for you to help out!'. _She panicked as Elsword's hand went up her shirt.

**"You leave me all alone after some cuck decides he wanted to fight me. I was testing you to see if you really did love like you tell yourself you do."**

She blushed madly at the statement thinking of all things she said and him hearing it.

**"And now I'm starting to think you were lying**." He starts groping her breast and she lets out a soft gasp.

_'Elsa?! He-He's touching me there seriously help, stop him, do something!'_

**_'Ok ok I hear you. I'll take car of him for us'_**

**"Were you lying Elesis?"** He twisted her nipple to a small quiet yelp out of her.

**_"N-No baby you k-know I love y-you."_**

**"Don't pull that shit on me now after you abandoned me."** He took his hand from under her shirt and slid it down her pants.

In Elesis' head she was freaking out and not happy with Elsa was handling the situation.

_'WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STOP HIM!'_

Elsa didn't reply to her yell and demands to be put back in control. She knew this is what they both wanted and right now Elsword wasn't going to just let her take the lead and Elsa was ok with playing the slutty slave she was getting wet just thinking about it.

He turns her back to her and starts to slowly rub her clit and biting her neck. The moan she's been holding back was finally let out. Elsa knew this would happen but just not this fast or in public.

**"You're going to be a good slave and do everything I say to make it all up to me and prove your love. You got it?"**

**_"Y-Yes master I'll be obedient."_**

"Elesis you ok in there? We are done here so if you like the outfit buy them and let's go to the next store. We were thinking Victoria Secret and DSW then maybe go to Zumiez so Arme can visit her cousin Aisha and the go to target for something we can worry about we get there hahaha." Amy said

**_"Yeah I'm fine and that sounds like a plan I'll buy this stuff and we can go."_**

Elsa look at Elsword as if to ask if she could go. He nodded and lean in and whispered in her ear.

**"See you at Victoria Secret but got to the shoe store first. I need to go some shopping of my own." _He takes his hand out her pants and licks her pussy juice off his fingers. He hands her some money to buy this clothes and her car keys._**

She gets out of the dressing room, buys her clothes, and leaves. Elsword comes out after they leave and smirk.

****"This is gonna be fun."****

* * *

This story isn't dead but I apologize if it felt that way. This chapter alone went through various re-writes and ideas be for I went with this and I had a serious case of writers block that I am still battling. For those who has stuck with the story, I appreciate you and I hope this chapter gave you something to look forward to and for those who have given up on this story, I apologize for my inconsistency of chapter to keep you interested in the story.


End file.
